Vivacious Spiritmaster Karin
Vivacious Spiritmaster Karin Element: Light'' ''Rank:' Omni Type: '''Summon Gate ''Summon: "We are always together, through body and soul. Nothing shall separate me from saving the people again."'' ''Evolution: "Their silent wishes are my power. Now that we will become one, I will make sure to listen to yours as well."'' ''Fusion: "Deposit your prayers upon me. Let them flow alongside the benevolent world of mystical enigmas..."'' ''Lore "A priestess of the fallen La Veda Republic, land of the Holy Knight Atro. Karin was fiercely studying the magic of the spirits, when she made a discovery that surprised the gods. Apparently, a human being can connect itself with the spiritual world and become one with them while still existing as a real being. However, it had a risk that whoever decided to execute this plan would be erased from existence and forgotten by all who once knew him or her. Even with the odds presented, she decided to become one with the spirits in order to master their aid so she could help in the war between humans and gods. Karin had finished all preparations and began to communicate with the other world, but she was killed in her own house, victim to the invasion of the brutal God Army who relentlessly killed her before she could even finish the ritual. That resulted into Karin disappearing into the spiritual world and becoming a spirit due to the incompleteness of the process, resulting into her erasing. Had she completed the ritual on time, the God Army would have never been able to even touch her, as the power of those spirits would have protected her until the rescue could arrive." Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,223 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9.008 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,072 (Base) / 2,846 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,055 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''10 Hits ''BB: ''-- Hits / 20 BC Fill ''SBB: ''-- Hits / 25 BC Fill ''UBB: ''-- Hits / 28 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''40 DC (4 BC per hit) ''BB: ''-- DC (0 BC per hit) / No multiplier ''SBB: ''-- DC (0 BC per hit) / No multiplier ''UBB: ''-- DC (0 BC per hit) / No multiplier ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Spiritual Queen's Moderation 50% boost to HP, DEF, slightly reduces elemental damage (10% reduction), enormously boosts HC drop rate (30% boost) & adds slight chance to reduce damage to 1 (10% chance) ES: Adaptation of Body and Soul Reduces elemental damage taken from Dark types (10% reduction) & boosts REC when BB gauge is full (50% boost) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Fairy's Nursery Greatly recovers HP (3000~3500 + 35% of own REC), removes and negates status ailments for 3 turns, negates ATK, DEF, REC reductions for 3 turns & adds probable slight resistance to 1 KO attack (10% chance to survive) SBB: Spirit's Final Ward Reduces elemental damage for 3 turns (15% reduction), greatly boosts elemental damage for 3 turns (50% boost), enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns (60% boost) & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns (20% boost) UBB: Memoria of Stillness and Enigma Greatly boosts max HP (35% boost), considerably boosts OD gauge (20% boost), damage taken fully boosts BB gauge and heals HP & 75% elemental damage reduction for 3 turns SP Enhancement Options # 20% boost to HP, DEF = 10 SP # Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC Fill) = 20 SP # Negates ATK, DEF, REC reductions = 20 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's elemental damage reduction (+ 3%) = 20 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's parameter boost (+ 10%) = 10 SP # Adds considerable BB gauge boost effect to BB/SBB (7 BC fill) = 20 SP # Adds huge DEF boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (160% boost) = 40 SP # Adds gradual HP healing effect for 3 turns to BB (3000~3500 + 15% REC) = 30 SP # Adds HC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (30% boost) = 20 SP # Allows UBB's elemental damage reduction effect to last one more turn = 40 SP Creator's Own Thoughts An Unit designed from the Brave Frontier Fanon Wiki's First Fan Contest, and the first Unit of my new batch: Otherworld Augmentation. Karin works with elemental damage, working more with the reduction than with the improval. She has some healing tricks lying in her LS and BB, but those aren't the main functions she possess. 1 out of 5 done. I'll be posting them later, so comment about Karin and if she would be a good fit in the game. That's it for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out! Category:OmniEvolution Category:Female Category:CustomUnits Category:Contest Entry (First Unit Contest)